particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Rutania
=Lifestyle= Customs Rutanian Culture is very diverse but most customs are based off of Dundorfian and Luthorian customs and culture. Holidays Rutanian's celebrates many holidays as a way to acknowledge its diverse culture and rich history. Despite being mostly atheist, religious holidays such as Christmas and Easter are celebrated. October 21 is known as Commonwealth Day, which celebrates the day in which the nation was established as a Commonwealth by Vladimir Campbell. Beer Fest, a week long celebration of Rutania's alcoholic beverage history is held every year at the end of September and draws millions of people from around the world. All holidays are national holidays, meaning the government is closed as well as schools, which allows for family and friends to come together. List of Holidays *New Years Day - January 1 *Easter - Fourth Sunday in April *Restoration Day - May 2 *Festival of Summer - June 21 through June 28 *Election Day - July 10 (Every 4 years; month varies based on election schedule) *Inauguration Day - July 30 (Every 4 years; month varies based on election schedule) *Beer Fest - September 21 through September 28 *Commonwealth Day - October 21 *Thanksgiving - Second Thursday in November *Christmas Eve - December 24 *Christmas Day - December 25 *New Years Eve - December 31 =Education= The education system in the Rutania is composed of primary education (kindergarten), elementary education (Grades 1-5), lower secondary education (Grades 6-8), upper secondary education (Grades 9-12), and tertiary or college education with an age limit of compulsory education being 18 years old. Rutania ranks in the top 5 when compared to other nations in Artania. The country has over 16,843 primary, elementary and secondary schools that are maintained by each province as well as colleges and universities. =Media= Media in Rutania is often regarded as: television, film and newspapers. Most of the media generated in the country is controlled by private corporations who reap revenue from advertising, subscriptions, and sale of copyrighted material. Rutania's lax regulation laws for media have led to to mega-mergers, further concentration of media ownership, and the emergence of multinational media conglomerates. Television Television in Rutania is the largest form of Mass Media currently displayed in the country. There are three basic types of television in the country, broadcast, cable and satellite television. Rutania does not have a national broadcast programming service dedicated to providing government information and local media markets have their own television stations which are affiliated or owned and operated by a TV network. The 4 broadcast networks are the Rutanian News Network (RNN), Commonwealth Media Inc. (C24), Rutanian Broadcast Company (RBC) and the Rutanian Television Company (RTV). Film The film industry in Rutania has only recently gained traction throughout Artania as other nations like Aloria have had a longer and more established record. Films produced by Rutania are circulated throughout the world. Newspapers Newspapers are the oldest form of media in Rutania and are generally printed on a daily basis. The largest selling newspapers in the country are the Vanderburg Herald and Commonwealth Today. Most major metropolitan areas have their own local newspapers that feature local and national news. As with television, newspapers in the Rutania are privately owned, either by large chains such as Faulkner or Herford Media which own dozens of newspapers. The 5 largest papers in Rutania *Vanderburg Herald *Commonwealth Today *Rutania Times-Dispatch *Mirigodon Post *Mirigodon Examiner =Sports= Team Sports Baseball is the oldest of the major Rutanian team sports and is the national sport of the country. Professional baseball dates from 2320 and had no close rivals in popularity until the 2960s with the emergence of Soccer. There have been a total of 5 professional baseball leagues with the Rutanian Baseball Association (RBA) coming into play in 3400. The current league is the highest level of competition for the sport, fields 20 teams and unlike other professional level sports leagues in the country, teams play almost every day from April to October. The season ends with the postseason and Fall Classic in October. Soccer or Association Football is the most popular sport in Rutania, a feat captured with the help of Rutania winning the World Cup in 3335, Artanian Cup in 3411 and Terran Community Shield in 3499. The Rutanian Soccer League (RSL) is the highest level of soccer in the country. It currently has 12 teams that compete from May to September, ending with the playoffs and the RSL Cup in September. Tackle football was the fastest growing sport in the country, during the early 37th century with collegiate and youth leagues forming in the last 10 years. The main professional league is Major League Football (MLF) which features 14 teams. Each of the 14 teams plays one game a week over 16 weeks, for a total of 16 games, going from August until November. The season ends with the playoffs and Alliance Bowl in December. Other team sports like basketball, cricket, hockey and lacrosse are popular as well but have not grown enough to have their own professional leagues. Individual Sports Snowboarding and Skiing is the national winter sport of Rutania, with almost all Rutanians knowing how to ski or snowboard. The main professional league is the Rutanian National Circuit (RNS) which features the top 100 best Snowboarders and on a separate league the top 100 best skiers in Artania, with Mens and women's leagues as well. They visit 10 cities in Rutania for competitions. They visit one city per week over a span of 10 weeks, going from December to the middle of Febuary. This event occurs every 3 years. Other individual sports like mountain climbing and cycling are also popular, particularly among the older generation. =Links= Rutania Category:Rutania